A Good Summer Is Heading Our Way
by JustMe133
Summary: Dedicated to ElDemonioMasscaradoLuver1995. Ethan and Benny are spending all summer together. What happens? Eh, ya'll know me, ya'll know what happens. Rated T to be on the safe side. Boy x boy pairing, don't like, don't read. Bethan!


**Dedicating this to ElDemonioMasscaradoLuver1995, for finally getting to summer break!**

**Hope you have a good one buddy :)**

**In no way do I own MBAV or their characters. Just these random ideas **

**Enjoy.**

…

Benny and Ethan, along with the rest of the class, were watching the clock above the teacher's head with intense looks in the eyes. 60 more seconds, and they'd be out for summer vacation.

To say everyone was tense with excitement would be an understatement.

The second hand seemed to slow down as it reached its mark. Benny and Ethan both quickly exchanged a look of pure excitement before staring at the clock.

Summer couldn't get here quick enough it seemed.

Then…

_**RIIIIIIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIIIIING!**_

"Have a good summer everyone!" the teacher called onto deaf ears as the students fled the classroom. Benny and Ethan soon began talking happily as they made their way through the crowded sea of students and to their lockers to clean them out of any too personal belongings.

"This summer is gonna ROCK!" Benny said happily, eyes meeting Ethan's equally happy ones. "Not only do we get 2 1/2 months off of school, how am I spending it?"

"Sitting on your ass and being lazy while yelling at the computer screen like all nerds do?" Ethan asked with a smirk.

"Close. I'll be doing all that, WITH you! I'm staying at your house ALL SUMMER LONG buddy! Won't that be awesome?" Benny asked as they begun to exit the school building among the swarm of happily chatting students. "Just us. No paranormal stuff like vampires, werewolves, zombies… none of that! In fact, I'll even lay low on the magic. Just us. Sound good?"

"Sounds gr-" Ethan started, but was soon interrupted.

"Ethan! You and Benny want a ride home?" Sarah asked the two guys as she walked up to them outside, twirling her key ring around her finger. Ethan looked at Benny for an answer only to find the taller guy with a hard, angry look on his face. "Come on Ethan, I'll even let you drive," she said in a little sing-song voice. Ethan looked at Benny again then back at Sarah.

"Sorry Sarah. Me and Benny were wanting to walk home today. Bye." Benny and Sarah both stared at Ethan in surprise. He never turned Sarah down. For anything. Ever.

"Um, bye," she said in shock as Ethan grabbed Benny's arm and dragged the taller boy away from the dark haired girl and towards their houses.

"What was all that about?" Benny asked, tugging his arm from Ethan's grasp. Ethan's bangs had fallen in front of his eyes as he avoided looking at Benny for a moment before mumbling something. "What?" Ethan took a deep breath and then looked at Benny through his bangs.

"This summer is just us. No paranormal stuff. No vampires remember?"

"… You ditched Sarah for me?" Benny asked, not sure if he could believe what was coming out of his best friend's mouth.

"Of course. Sarah's a crush. They come and go. Best friends are forever."

"…Yeah. Forever," he said quietly, not quite understanding the mix of emotions surging through him at Ethan's words.

"So come on. Let's go get your stuff from your house and get over to mine and start our summer of epic awesomeness," Ethan said, looking at Benny with a strange look in his eyes.

"S-sounds like a plan. Let's get going," Benny said, finally pulling his eyes away from Ethan's. He wasn't sure what had just happened, and definitely wasn't sure if he liked it.

But something had happened, that much he was sure about.

…

Ethan watched his feet as he walked, hoping Benny didn't see the blush that was currently residing on his cheeks.

He didn't know what had just happened, but something had transpired between the two best friends, and it left him feeling all wonky inside.

He just hoped he got over this before it got in the way of their summer fun.

…

Over the next couple of days, Benny got settled in to spend his summer with Ethan and his family. Things had pretty much gotten back to normal between the two boys, and the maybe-moment they had that left them both feeling weird was pushed to the back of their minds, lost in the jumble of summer plans.

"Boys!" Ethan's mom called from downstairs. "Get your butts down here!" The two boys in question were lounging on Ethan's floor, watching mindless television. Hearing that they were being called, they scrambled to get up. Benny got up first and reached a hand down to Ethan, who grabbed it. As he was being pulled up, he felt as if he was jolted.

_He saw water, and lots of it._

_Water was raining down on two figures, who moved closer and closer to each other._

_Then their lips began to touch…_

"E! You okay?" Benny asked as Ethan fell out of his vision. He looked at Benny to see their hands still clasped together. Quickly pulling his hand away, he smiled at the other boy, although it felt strained.

"Yep. Fine. Let's go see what mom wanted." As they began to head down the stairs, Ethan looked at Benny. "It is supposed to rain anytime soon?"

"Don't think so. Why?"

"No reason," Ethan said quickly, wondering, and hoping, that for once, his vision was wrong.

…

"Hey guys, guess what!" Jane said, bouncing in her spot at the kitchen table.

"Don't tell them yet!" Ethan's mom said, shooting her daughter a warning smile. Jane smiled back but quieted down.

"Tell us what?" Ethan asked, exchanging a slightly freaked out look with Benny. Last time Ethan's mom had sprung a surprise on them was when his grandma was coming to stay for a month and he had gotten kicked out to the couch.

"Oh all right, I'll tell you. Your father got everyone, including Benny, tickets to the new waterpark. We're going tomorrow!"

"Awesome! I've been wanting to go there since it opened!" Benny said, sharing smiles with Ethan's family. Ethan smiled as well, but he knew it didn't quite reach his eyes.

The vision was still in his thoughts.

If that vision meant what he thought it meant, he hoped he was wrong.

…

The next day, they were all packed up in the Morgan family car and on their way. Benny was squished in the back with Ethan and Jane. Luckily he had gotten the window see. He was still uncomfortable though. He looked at Ethan, who had his headphones in and his eyes closed. Benny wiggled a bit and slid an arm around the back of the car seat, grateful that he didn't feel as cramped now. Ethan opened his eyes when he felt the arm around his seat.

"Whatcha listenin to?" Benny asked the other boy as he pulled an ear bud out.

"Random crap. It's on shuffle."

"Awesome," Benny said, grabbing a headphone from Ethan and putting it in his own ear. Ethan looked surprised for a second but then shook it off.

He just wanted to be at the waterpark already.

…

Once they got there, Benny and Ethan went off on their own. "If you guys get hungry or anything, come find us. We'll most likely be in the kid section with Jane the whole time," his mom had told them, to which both boys nodded. "Have fun!" they waved to her and took off, heading towards the double person slides.

"What should we ride first?" Benny asked, shooting a smile at the other boy, who shrugged.

"I don't know," he said as he pulled a plastic baggie out of his swim trunks pocket. In the baggie was a bottle of sunscreen. He pulled it out and added some to his pale shoulders. Benny had to stifle a laugh.

"I can't believe you're carrying that with you!"

"Hey, who's the one who said I burn like a marshmallow during freshmen year? Yeah, that's what I thought. Sorry that not all of us a can tan well."

"I don't tan."

"Oh you're right, you turn into an oompa loompa!" Ethan said with a laugh, ducking off into a wading pool that was off to the side. Benny glared at him and followed him in, sloshing after. Eventually it was deep enough that Ethan could float, so he did, gently dog-paddling away from Benny, who was following him closely.

"I will catch up to you!" Benny called out to Ethan, who just laughed and dived under the cold water, letting it rush over him. As he popped back up, he didn't see Benny anywhere. Before he could move, he felt arms wrap around his waist and a light laugh fell on his ears. "Gotcha." Ethan turned slowly to look at Benny's victorious smirk. His eyes traveled to behind Benny, where a waterfall was. There was an area underneath that you could swim and relax under. He looked at Benny quickly before pulling out of his arms and doggy-paddled to the waterfall. Benny followed him, curious as to what was going through the other boy's mind.

"Hey B," Ethan said as they begun to float lazily under the waterfall.

"Yeah?" Benny asked when Ethan stopped talking.

"I had a strange vision yesterday," he said quietly, standing up so his back hit the wall that the waterfall was falling off of.

"Really? What of?" Benny asked, moving to where he stood in front of Ethan, looking concerned. He hadn't seen Ethan looked so freaked out about a vision in a long time.

"…" Ethan mumbled something, but Benny didn't hear him. Scooting a little closer, he looked into Ethan's eyes, and felt that same mix of emotions that he felt on their last day of school.

"Ethan… was it us in your vision?" he asked, moving a little closer still. Ethan nodded but moved a little closer as well. "What happened to us in this vision?"

"…This," Ethan, now knowing what would happen between them.

His visions were never wrong.

…

Benny stood there, staring into Ethan's eyes, knowing something big was about to happen to their friendship. Especially when Ethan titled his head up a bit, a knowing look in his eyes. Benny titled his head down to where there was only a breath of distance between them.

"Was this your vision?" Benny whispered, his breath hot on Ethan's lips. Ethan shifted a bit closer and finally brushed his lips against the other boy's. Benny felt sparks fly through him at the simple touch.

"That was my vision."

"… I think I like your vision," Benny said, pressing his lips to Ethan's again, feeling the sparks fly through him once again. He could get used to that feeling.

This was going to be an interesting summer for them, he could tell. He saw Ethan's eyes light up as he pulled away, and he knew he thought the same thing.

A good summer was heading their way.

…

**Hope it was good :) just a little oneshot I wanted to do.**

**Hope everyone has a good summer!**

**Don't burn like a marshmallow!**

**-JustMe133**


End file.
